


Are You Bullshitting Me?

by mingi_stolemyweave



Series: How To Corrupt Someone with Choi San [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, College AU, Corruption Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Power Bottom San, There’s kinda a plot, church boy mingi, dom san, first time orgasm, first work in series, sub mingi, subtop mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingi_stolemyweave/pseuds/mingi_stolemyweave
Summary: Mingi thought that going to the country’s top Christian college would be like being at church camp 24/7....and boy was he wrong.
Series: How To Corrupt Someone with Choi San [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816786
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	Are You Bullshitting Me?

Mingi lay in bed, staring into the dark nothingness that enveloped him. It was almost completely silent, the low hum of the refrigerator and the soft snores of his roommate breaking what would be a silent night.

On any other night, those sounds would have lulled him to sleep, but not tonight. Mingi’s mind continued to flood with images of the day’s earlier events, keeping him from the sleep that he desired most.

Earlier that day, the Song family arrived on campus to see their son off to college. 

Mingi continually reassured his mother that he would be fine, saying that he was finally an adult and that he’d be okay on his own. 

The Song’s were a very religious family, so it was only natural that Mingi would be attending one of the top Christian schools in the country. He thought everything was going to be like a 24/7 church camp, and boy was he wrong.

—————————————

All of Mingi’s things, except for a bag of personal items, had already been put in his dorm room at least a week before.

He pulled the room key out of his pocket and inserted it in the lock, turning it to the left until he heard it unlock. He pushed the door open and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was going on inside the room.

A male with black and red hair sat in a chair at one of the desks, his head thrown back as he squeezed his eyes shut, a broken moan falling from his lips. 

Mingi couldn’t see exactly what he was doing, but he didn’t want to stick around to find out. He quickly slammed the door shut, his heart racing as he tried to comprehend what he had just seen.

He suddenly heard shuffling coming from the other side of the door before it opened, the person he saw earlier sticking his head out. They locked eyes and Mingi swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

“Sorry if I surprised you just now,” The dark haired man said, eyeing Mingi up and down. 

He was fairly shorter than him but something about his presence made the Song boy feel small. He quickly cleared his throat and forced a smile.

“Uhm, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” He said as he scratched the back of his neck.

The other laughed softly and took a step back, motioning for him to come inside. He hesitated before stepping inside, shutting the door behind him.

“So, what’s your name, stranger? Mine’s Choi San,” He flashed an easy smile that almost made Mingi’s heart flutter.

“Uh- Song Mingi,” He said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

San chuckled and pushed his hair back off his forehead, “Nice to meet you. And sorry about what just happened,” He said in a teasing tone.

—————————————

Mingi groaned as he turned onto his side, trying to think of anything but his first encounter with San. 

He started to bring one of his legs towards his chest but stopped when he felt something hard between his legs. He sat up to turn the bedside lamp on just as San turned his light on.

Mingi froze as he slowly looked over to see a disheveled and sleepy looking San. He quickly averted his eyes, only to see that his sheets were tenting up from the boner that he didn’t even realize he had.

San yawned and rubbed his eyes before looking at the other, a strangled cough leaving his throat as he saw what was going on with Mingi’s sheets.

“Uhm….I was going to go to the bathroom and come back but I’ll stay out of the room for an extra five minutes if you want to go ahead and take care of- that.”

Mingi bit his lip, suddenly embarrassed, “I-It usually takes longer than five minutes for it to go away.”

San’s eyebrows shot up at this, “Damn, you must last for a long time, then.”

He was confused by what he meant but frowned as he realized that San said the word ‘damn’. “Don’t say bad words….”

The other rolled his eyes, “Whatever, just try to jerk off quickly so I can go right back to sleep after I come back.” San said as he stood up and slipped into some shoes, heading for the door.

“What does jerk off mean?” 

San stopped in his tracks, his hand hovering over the door knob. He slowly turned to look at Mingi, “Do you seriously not know or are you just bullshiting me?”

Something about San’s tone made Mingi’s cock jump, making his body shiver. He shook his head, his cheeks burning with embarrassment as he looked down.

After what felt like an eternity, he felt someone sit down on the edge of his bed. He looked up to see San sitting there, a dark look in his beautiful eyes. Mingi gulped and opened his mouth to say something but his mind went completely blank. 

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say that you know nothing about sex or pleasure.” When the other boy nodded, San let out a long sigh. “Would you like me to show you?”

Mingi was hesitant before he nodded again.

That was all San needed to know before he was pulling back the covers and sliding his hand up Mingi’s thigh, humming softly as he felt the soft fabric tickling at his fingers.

He licked his lips and continued moving his hand upward until it rested at Mingi’s crotch. San looked up at him, wanting to see his reaction as he lightly applied pressure.

Mingi let out a soft gasp at the sudden sensation, his hips jerking upward against San’s hand. 

“More….” He whispered, making the other laugh softly.

San applied more pressure as he started palming Mingi through his clothes, smirking slightly at the way his body reacted to him. He reveled in the way Mingi looked as he let his head fall back, plump lips parted slightly as he whimpered and moaned.

He started moving his hand faster and Mingi began grinding his hips to match San’s pace.

A knot began forming in his stomach, the pressure building in his lower abdomen. “My...My stomach feels weird.” Mingi said in between moans.

Without warning, San palmed against him hard and that was enough to send the other male tumbling over the edge. A whiny moan escaped him as he came in his pants, hips stuttering and body shaking from the force of his first orgasm.

San withdrew his hand and watched as he slowly started to come down from his high, a lazy smile on his face when Mingi finally looked at him.

“What just happened?”

“I believe that you just had your first orgasm, sweetheart.” San’s voice dripped with honey as he said the last word.

Mingi’s face was flushed and he took deep breaths, mentally filling this new information away for later. He then looked San straight in the eye, “Can you make it happen again?”

**Author's Note:**

> I will make this part of a series. If you want me to continue this, please leave kudos or a comment. This is my first fanfic so getting support would mean a lot. Also let me just say that I am a simp for subtop Mingi


End file.
